


The kingdom's ruled.

by Ich_werde_dein_schild



Series: Prompt Collection [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Buffy the Vampire Slayer Refrences, Demon!AU, Demons, M/M, i cannot stop, like realy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 01:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9634451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ich_werde_dein_schild/pseuds/Ich_werde_dein_schild
Summary: Prompt: “That is the tenth demon summoning this week holy shit.”Geoff/Jeremy





	

Jeremy, Matt and Trevor stood shoulder to shoulder backs pressed against a wall. Trevor held a huge leather bound book to his chest, Matt was gripping his slurpee dangerously tight and Jeremy had a finger resting very carefully on the trigger of his crossbow. All three had very wide eyes and were trying really hard to ignore the ominous glowing and chanting from around the corner. There was a cult that had taken up residence in their small sleepy (not sleepy, count the graveyards) town and all hell had began to break loose. Apparently there was a whole other world of like demons and shit. Even more bizarre was that fact that no one could see it but them. (That was totally Matt’s fault, it totally was!)

We’re too far ahead, let’s jump back a bit.

Our story starts when three very drunk college kids all walked into a random store. This was called the spoopy store, okay it wasn’t but Jeremy can’t remember the name and the piece of shit disappeared so fuck it. They all went in, thinking it was some type of corner store and bam. Matt bought a ‘drink’ drank it and promptly barfed it all over the other two. Which has to the be the worse way to get a super power.

It wasn’t long after that when things started to happen. Monsters and witches. Sexy witches EVEN! (Those were the worst.) And they learned how to fight them, because fuck you they had google. They’d been at it for a year when everything went from worse to total shit storm. Some weird satan worshipping cult had moved in and were summoning shitty demons left and right. They started out slow but now there were in a fever pitch that was leveling the many graveyards in their town.

This is where it got them, cornered in a shitty barn, listening to the clut summon the mother of all demons.

“Matt I’m so mad you made us stop for food.” Trevor snapped, side eyeing the other guy.

“It was a four hour drive! They’re so far out of our town!” Matt whisper yelled.

“Yeah! They did that to sacrifice like ten cows you dipshit!” Jeremy snapped peeking his head around the corner and quickly pulled it back. “Guys it’s looking fuckin hairy out there. Like there are symbols I don’t recognize from the books we found, and it’s getting really glowy.”

“What did you see?” Trevor squatted down and whipped open the book.

“Three symbols, and three dead cows at each. Also like three dead guys in the middle, I think they’re from our town.”

This caused the other two to look at him, eyes wide. Sure they knew that the cult was killing people but this was just so real now. Jeremy wiped at his brow with a sigh. Suddenly the chanting got a frantic tone to it, and then screams. A few cultists ran by them but were sucked back by an invisible force. The three boys ducked down, breathing harshly in the sudden dead silence that followed the screams.

Jeremy was the first to peek out, eyes taking in the literal blood splattered ground. He swallowed and turned to the others with wide eyes.

“It looks like fucking Outlast out there, holy shit.” The shortest man stood and peeked again. “Looks like whatever they summoned either hoofed it, or their summoning just didn’t work.”

“At least they’re dead.” Trevor said and followed Jeremy as he walked towards the chalk circle, now almost invisible because of the blood. “This looks like most of the cult.” Trevor poked an arm with his toe.

“Man that slurpee was a bad idea.” Jeremy laughed as Matt rubbed at his stomach with a frown. None of them commented on the strange sound of it in the silence.

“That is the tenth demon summoning this week holy shit.” Jeremy sighed. “I think the leaders weren’t here, you know the bitches in the red robes. This could be a problem guys.” Jeremy sighed.

“You’re telling me, buddy.” Jeremy whipped around crossbow raised. Then almost promptly shit in his pants. Standing behind him were six dudes, and well they so did not look human. The one standing in the center was tall, sleepy eyes, tattooed with ink black hair. Curling from the ink of his hair were horns, like shit you’d see on Hellboy on his face was a lazy grin. The other demons were all different. One was nothing but an inky black shadow with a golden halo of a crown and blue eyes. Another seemed to have flames tracing up and down his arms, which were crossed, the one next to him was lanky, tall, and had literal golden eyes. Another seemed completely bored, brown skin pale, but it was the set of four eyes that made Jeremy blink. The one who stood to the right of, what Jeremy assumed was the leader, was a huge ginger who carried a huge hammer. All had horns of some type curling up from their heads. Though the leaders were the most impressive, the blue flames licking off them lit the once dim area.

Jeremy backed up as the inky black one began to advance, only to be stopped by a tattooed arm. The human risked a glance behind him to see both Matt and Trevor frozen in a time loop.

“Okay, what the fuck.” Jeremy said and turned back to find the leader really close to him, he stepped back.

“Hello, I’m Geoff.” The demon, Geoff said with a cheeky grin. “Why have you been summoning us?”

“Uh…” Jeremy blinked. “We haven’t.” He found himself backing up as the demon began to step forward. This seemed to amuse the demon who grinned even wider.

“Then why can you see us? Only the summoner can see us.” Jeremy was very suddenly dangling unhappily from the demons hold. “Lying isn’t nice, little buddy.” The smell of sulfur was choking Jeremy and he clawed at the inked hand which held him.

“Fuck you.” Jeremy wheezed and found himself thrown into a wall.

“Is that an offer?” Geoff the demon looked giddy, and the others were just smiling at him like a cute toy.

The short man let out a growl and whipped up his crossbow and took aim. Then he whipped a cross out from under his shirt and moved until he was nearer to his friends.

“Aw kitty has claws.” That was the big ginger. The others laughed.

Jeremy flipped the bird and grinned. “Deus.” Suddenly the world was moving in time again, and Matt had his crossbow up too, slurpee dropped on the ground and Trevor was chanting loudly from the book.

“Oh guess we have it all wrong.” Geoff said as he felt the power for the three press in around them. “We got a triad here, pretty powerful little hunters.”

The other five demons disappeared laughter following them. But not Geoff who tilted his head and in one move had knocked out Matt, and flung Trevor across the room. He loomed over Jeremy who was now disarmed and panting on the ground. The demon bent at the waist with a grin.

“You and your friends will be very useful to me, little one.”

Jeremy saw both Trevor and Matt disappear, eyes wide with fear. The demon shrunk down to a more human size and gripped the boy’s face. He didn’t have claws or anything, if it weren’t for the icy flames and horns he could have been human.

“Triads are very rare, and the last time the kings got their hands on one,” Geoff grinned. “Well let’s just say we ruled the kingdom.”  

Jeremy blinked and he was somewhere else. It was a vast hall. Like medieval hall, with long tables and stuffed animal heads on the wall. Except they weren't animals but terrifying creatures. The young human could feel the demon's hand now resting on the nape of his neck.

“Home sweet home.” Geoff whispered into the human’s ear. Jeremy wanted to vomit. Holy shit why did this shit always happen to them? Jeremy shivered as the demon’s hand trailed down his back to rest on his lower back. This was not what the human had thought he’d end up doing tonight. Yeah shooting some zealot assholes, totally on the agenda, but being captured by like a demon king. Nope, fuck that.

“Let’s get you settled in. You’ll be staying with me in my realm. Don’t worry about your little friends, the others will keep them perfectly safe and happy.” Geoff was pushing the human along easily, as if he wasn’t digging his heels into the floor. It made Jeremy want to scream in frustration.

They’d never run into demons like this before. The ones they’d fought and killed had all been slow and stupid. Sure they could mow down anyone who didn’t get what they were but against the three of them they fell, while not easily, they fell. But these guys, the kings Jeremy guessed they were called, they seemed like a whole other fucking level. Smart where others had been dumb and fast. Jesus.

“Someone’s mind is a wandering.” Jeremy jumped at the closeness of the voice to his ear. “So jumpy. I won’t kill you, yet.” Geoff cackled. “No, no, no, no. We just have to make you into little minions who will do as they’re told.”

“Well fuck you cause I ain’t giving in.” Jeremy snapped and flinched as he felt fingers dig into his skin.

“You’re feisty, I like that.” Geoff was still pushing Jeremy along a hallway, passing other demons on the way. Demons that bowed hastily at Geoff and scurried away. “Seems like Ryan has already been tormenting the help.” The demon let out a sigh that seemed very put upon. “You’ll meet everyone soon, you humans take a lot of care. And your little friends are very worried about you.”

“What’s a triad?” Jeremy thought he’d be able to pump the guy for information at least.

“Oh~” Geoff sing-songed. “They are rare occurrences, dude. They show up when three people get juiced up at the same time. Usually with some sort of ritual, but I think you didn’t know about this.”

“No.”

“How did you get your powers then?” They way Geoff was talking was like the way you’d talk to a pet. It was getting on Jeremy’s nerves. Like thank you he knew he didn’t have any of the power but can you be less of a dick about it.

“Matt threw up on us.” Jeremy stated with a shrug, if the guy was gonna be a patronizing ass he was going to be a piece of shit back.

“Threw up? I-” Geoff faded into stunned silence. “Really?”

“Yes.”

“Shit, that’s gross.” Then they stopped walking. “Well here we are!” It was an ornate door, and when Geoff pushed open the door the room was lavish. “This is your room, it’s connected to my room through that little door over there. For when we get better acquainted. And we will be.” Geoff laughed as he shoved the human unceremoniously into the room and slammed the door. Jeremy didn’t bother to check if it was locked.

Jeremy took stock of the room, it was huge and ornate. In the center, free from the walls was a huge bed. The posts were either painted gold or actual gold, carved to look like a thousand of wolf muzzles growling. It was very fucking creepy. There was also a vanity, and an armoire. All gold, and wolf muzzle-y. The floor was covered in fur rugs that seem to surround mostly the bed and led to another door. This was a white door and Jeremy pushed it open and was surprised to find a modern bathroom. Nausea hit him like a train, but then also felt panic claw up his throat. Pushing it down Jeremy turned to look at the only other door in the room. It was huge, maybe the size of Geoff before he shrunk down. The wood or whatever was black and the carvings were faces, and they seemed to move and look at him. The human swallowed the fear down and went to sit on the edge of the bed.

“Fuck.”

“You shouldn’t keep saying that, we’ll take it as an invitation.” Jeremy jumped out of his skin and turned his head to find Geoff leaning in the doorway to his room, those big doors had opened really quietly. Apparently the shorter man had been sitting there for a while, gaze drifting about. “Though I wouldn’t mind getting to know you,” The demon grinned. “In a more biblical way.”

“Yah, no.” Jeremy shifted away from the demon as it came to stand next to him.

“I’m going to get you to change that tune soon Jeremy Dooley.” The human’s mouth went dry at the mention of his name. Names had power, that he knew from dealing with fae a few months prior. “Now since you’re here you have to eat some food, or ya know your soul will slowly fade away into nothing and you’ll die. Can’t have that.” Geoff produced an apple from behind his back and Jeremy perked an eyebrow.

“Could you be more cliche?” And Jeremy was surprised at the chuckle that came from Geoff’s mouth.

“If you want.” As he spoke Geoff’s tongue flicked out in a snake-like motions highlighting his forked tongue. “But I really don’t like snakes.”

He was on thin ice. Jeremy could feel the cold literally pooling off the demon. (He thought that he’d be hot, not cold. Weird.) When Geoff leaned forward more, mouth brushing Jeremy’s ear the human forced himself not to flinch.

“Eat the apple, Jeremy. It won’t kill you.” The hand that held up the apple was close, and Jeremy could now see the ink that was buried beneath the demon’s skin. They were faces, some of them. Others were words in a language he couldn’t read (but Trevor probably could), and they moved. Swirling like smoke and water around his skin. “Pretty please.” Jeremy took the apple, hoping that would get the demon out of his space.

He was wrong because Geoff didn’t let go of the apple only letting Jeremy pull it to his mouth as he stood back slightly and watched Jeremy take a small bite of the apple with intense eyes. When the human swallowed the food the demon grinned.

“Safe and sound now, buddy.” Then Jeremy was dangling from Geoff’s hand which now had thin claws. The ink on his arms was swirling dangerously. “You see Jeremy.” Geoff brought his lips to the human’s ear again. “You accepted food from my hand willingly, and now we’re bound.” Jeremy felt a forked tongue drag down his ear and the human shivered. “Much like your human marriage. But I’m going to wait for you to come to my bed willingly, little one. Oh yes, and you will. Then you’ll be primed and lovely.”

“You asshole.” Jeremy gritted out.

“I’m a demon babe, we don’t exactly play fair.” Geoff nipped at Jeremy’s lip and dropped the human back onto the bed with a lazy smile. “You’re the last one to give in, we thought it was going to be Matt. But when we told him that if he didn’t eat we’d kill you well, he became bound to Ryan so willingly.”

Jeremy felt nausea build up again as Geoff leaned over him with a sharp grin. Ignoring the demon Jeremy scooted back up onto the bed and wrapped his arms around his middle. The human jumped when the bed dipped and he found Geoff crawling up the fur blankets towards him. The demon stopped, crouched on his knees in front of the human, and rested his hands on Jeremy’s knees.

“Hey now. This doesn’t have to be bad. The gents always take care of what they steal. You aren’t our first triad, though we did choose a different route.” The demon rubbed his thumbs over the inside of Jeremy’s knees. “You’ll be so perfect for me in the end, and you’ll be happy.”

“Yeah sure.” Jeremy snapped and glared hard at the demon with all he could. This was the worst case possibility. Jeremy couldn’t think of anyway to get around anything going on at that moment. He was so out of his depth, he hoped Trevor would know something. But he didn’t have much hope in that junction either. They were totally fucked.


End file.
